1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for protecting the human body. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a protective cushion adapted to be disposed over a leg brace.
2. Description of Related Art
Unfortunately, there are times when illness or accident-causing injury may require a person to periodically wear a brace of the type that offers support and protection for the lower portion of the leg. Wearing such a leg brace often causes unnecessary discomfort because the brace rubs against the skin, thereby the time that one may wear the brace and conversely, increases the time that the leg is vulnerable to further injury. A device which would efficiently alleviate the discomfort of wearing the brace would certainly be a welcome addition to the art.
There are a plethora of devices in the art designed to protect or cushion human appendages from injury. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,247 (Carter) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,470 (Miller) show protective leg coverings. The coverings are adapted to protect the leg from injuries which might be sustained while operating powered gardening or landscaping equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,189 (McDowell et al.) relates to a body shielding device designed to encircle and protect a given area of the body (arm, leg, torso) from exposure to moisture, bacteria and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,158,208 (Hart) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,052 (Butler) show cushioned protectors for aiding in preventing injury to a wearer who may participate in various types of sporting activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,263 (Alivizatos) relates to a soft splint structure which can be wrapped around a jointed limb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,715 (Johnson) discloses a protective padding for the prevention of inner leg skin irritation.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a cushion adapted to be worn with a leg brace as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.
The present invention, to be dubbed xe2x80x9cThe Robyxe2x80x9d (Rashes Omitted By Yourself), comprises a cloth body which can be employed in conjunction with a leg brace. The cloth body is disposed between the leg and the brace and functions to insulate the skin of the leg from direct contact with the brace. Thus positioned, the body will prevent the brace from rubbing the skin and causing the skin to chafe and/or develop a rash. The body is fabricated from soft, supple material and is designed to fit easily over the brace and conform comfortably with the contours of the brace and the leg without producing the cumbersome bulk of other padding devices. Elastic means are provided to securely hold the body to the brace. The cloth body can be removed for washing when necessary.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a protective, cushioning device for an appendage of the human body.
It is another object of the invention to provide a protective, cushioning device, which device is adapted to be utilized in conjunction with a leg brace.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a protective, cushioning device, which device can be easily secured to and removed from a leg brace.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a protective, cushioning device, which device is fabricated from a soft, supple material.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a protective, cushioning device for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.